halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unggoy/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved 1. "Look at what I found!" - When a Grunt gets stuck and runs towards teammates. 2. "Not again!" - When stuck by Plasma Grenade, Flood Infection Form or Needler's needles. 3. "GRENAAADE!" - When they see a Grenade. 6. "Heads up!" - When throwing a Grenade. 7. "NOOOOOOOOOO! We're gonna die!" - When Plasma Grenade or Needler's needles are stuck onto Grunt. 8. "Ha! He! He! Ha!!!" 9. "Good thing that Food Nipple's waiting for me at the starship 'cause man, have I worked up a big grunty thirst!" - Easter Egg on The Maw. 11. "They're Everywhere!" 12. "Human!" 13. "Leader dead! Run away!" - When an Elite leader is killed. 14. "He's everywhere!" 15. "Casualty!" - If a Grunt gets killed in front of another. 16. "Enemyyy!!!!" 17. "GET IT OFF!!!" - When stuck by a Plasma Grenade, Flood Infection Form or Needler's needles. 18. "Me your friend? Huh?" - When about to be killed by Master Chief. 19. "Can I have his helmet?" - When the Master Chief is dead. 20. "It bleeds!!!" - When Master Chief is wounded. 21. "It...DIES?!" - When Master Chief is dead. 22. "It'll take more than that, tin-man." - Taunt. 23. "Very quiet now..." 24. "ME! ME! ME! ME! THAT WAS ME!" 25. "You DEAD!" 26. "Oh yeah! We bad. We bad." 27. "Yeah. Nice job guys, cold fusion on me! Hah." 28. "Haaack-poot" - Spitting on Master Chief's corpse. 29. "Please, I have wife and kid." - Begging mercy. 30. "I'll bite yer kneecaps off!" 31. "Victory!!!" 32. "Help. Need Help. Assistance!" 33. "Not so tough, are ya?" 34. "Where did it go?" 35. "We kill!" 36. "We hurt!" 37. "Shoot you!!" 37. "DEAD DEVIL!!!" 38. "What the? GRENADE!" 39. "Ho ho hoo. Spppppppp!" - Rasberrying the Master Chief. 40. "You did it." - Complementing another on Master Chief's death. 41. "Toss at once!" - When throwing a Grenade. 42. "We're gonna go down in history!" 43. "TOO CLOSE! Too close!" 44. "CAN-NOT-RUN-WITH-THING-ON-BACK! Uh huh huh hu." 45. "Save yourself!" 46. "Oh, you no leave me!" 47. "We'll all get medals for this!" 48. "Who's the man?!" 49. "No. No more!!!" 50. "Me KILL IT!!" 51. "In da face!" 52. "Oh. I get his gun!!!!" 53. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" 54. "Here I go..." 55. "We win! WE WIN!!" 56. "Good." - When Master Chief's shields are down. 57. "Glory!!!" 58. "Get up so I can do that again!!!" 59. "Everybody duck!" - Throwing a Grenade 60. "Alright!" 61. "Flee!" 62. "Die, devil!" 63. "Cover me." 64. "Do that again! Oh, I dare ya." 65. "Catch Wilty!" 66. "Back off!" 67. "Here I found it! Help! Need Help!" 68. "Down in front!!" - When throwing a Grenade. 69. "Little people first!" - When running away. 70. "He's gone!" - When an Elite is killed. 71. "They got Elite! Run!" - When Elite is killed. 72. "Leader dead! Run away!" 73. "We are the Champions!! We are the Champions!" - Sung to the tune of the song, when Master Chiefis killed. 74. "You think you soooo great!" - When Master Chief shields are down. 75. Die mother f****r! - On Legendary. 76. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW" - When wounded with several shots. 77. Activates Plasma Grenade, then drops it on his own foot. Has time to say "S--t" 78. "You're hist-" - Just before being shot. 79. "Why MEEEEE?!" - As it sees the Chief coming. 80. "Not MEE!" - As it runs away. 81. "You S.O.B.!" - When hit with a round that almost kills him. 82. "WOW!" - As he dies. 83. "He's gonna kill us all!" - As the Master Chief starts firing into a pack of Grunts. 84. "I hate you!" - As he sees the Master Chief. 85. "There ya are!" - As it sees the Master Chief. 86. "Sorry!" - If the Grunt shot another ally. 87. "WHAT?!!" - When he discovers the Master Chief behind him or nearby. 88. "YIPE!" - When shot in the behind. 89. "He's on Elite!" - When Master Chief is attacking their leading Elite. 90. "Alright!" - Leaps up onto a Plasma Cannon. 91. "Get out of my face!" 92. "Grenade bad!" 93. "It wasn't ME!" - When a Grunt shoots one of his allies by accident. 94. "DIE!" - About Master Chief. 95. "Flee!" - Very high and plaintive. 96. "Don't shoot! DON'T SHOOT!!" - Might work if the Grunt wasn't himself shooting at the Master Chief. 97. "Nooohoho!!!" - When a Grunt is stuck with a Plasma Grenade, Flood Infection Form or Needler's needles. 98. "BURN!!" - When Grunt opens fire when Master Chief caught unaware, doesn't happen very often. 99. "Stoopid!" - Said when Grunt sees Master Chief for first time. 100. "You'll pay for that, man!" - When high ranking Elite or a Hunter is killed. 101. "Stop it! Stop It!" - When panicking and being harassed by small arms fire. 102. "Hurt you!" - When attacking an enemy of any kind. 103. "Aaah! Mad Alien Cyborg!" 104. "Get it off! God it hurts! Nooooohohooo!" - When Flood Infection Form is on it. 105. "No, please, no!" - Heard when fighting with the Flood. 106. "It's.. it's that Cyborg!" - When the Chief appears. 107. "Get it off me! Get it off!" - When stucked by Plasma Grenade, Needler's needles of Flood Infection Form. 108. "They got the Elite! RUNNNN!" 109. "More here!" - Upon spotting Master Chief and/or Marines. 110. "What are you doing?!' - When a Covenant soldier betrays another. 111. "What are you thinking?" - Same as above. 112. "He was your friend!" - Same as above. 113. "Bad Cyborg!" - After having lost most of his allies. 114. Unbelieving "HUH?!?!" - As a grenade falls next to it. Note: Some quotes are deleted because they were false. Halo 2 1. "Ha! He! He! Ha!!!" 2. "Please, no hurt! Me like Elites. Brutes stinky bad bad. Me stay here, make sure no Brutes come behind mighty Arbiter. Heh, heh... Eh?"- Cowardly Grunt in the level Uprising. 3. "Me have bad feeling about this. - You always have bad feeling! You had bad feeling about morning food nipple!" - Two SpecOps Grunts in the level The Oracle. 4. "That right. Cower, coward!" 5. "Wish me could sleep with eyes open." 6. "KILLLL!" 7. "We make fire... sing songs?." 8. "Arbiter go first, ha ha." 9. "You no hide from me!" 10. "Arbiter, our savior! Stupid Jackal, say thank you!" - Grunt Major on Sacred Icon 11. "How come there never be Arbiter Grunt?" 12. "Me take off mask, smell better! But nooo, always have to fight on oxygen planet! How come never enemies breathe methane?" 13. "You hunt, me kill!" 14. "Come out so I can kill you!" - When he is only Grunt alive. 15."Aahh! Demon!" 16. "SHHH! Be very quiet. Me hunting Heretics..." - Sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter 17. "There, there." 18. "What want me do?" 19. "Huhh?" 20. You want toady? Me be good toady! Me have lots of practice! - When the Grunt is stared at for sometime. 21. "SHEILA!" - Very rare even with IWHBYD. When you surprise a Grunt and your're in a Scorpion tank. Red vs Blue reference. 22. "They got leader! Run!" 23. "That's just greedy!" 24. "The Demon is here!" 25. "Me no see him." 26. Elite: "Grunt! Go peek." Grunt: "Nuh-uh, you do." 27. "Enemy moving! Stay alert!" 28. "Leader dead!" 29. "Spoiler!" 30. "Leader dead! Run away!" 31. "He dead? Me run!" 32. "You big, big and dumb!" 33. "Hellooo-ooo?" 34. "Ow-howow!" 35. "Stay hidden!" 36. "Eh? It dies?" 37. "Me suck lot less if had good gun, you know." - If you give him a less powerful weapon. 38. "Haha! Run, enemy! RUN!" 39. "Blade!!" - When seeing an enemy with Energy Sword. 40. "Oh! Me could have stayed home!" 41. "Oh, it figures. Me waste ammo, you come long, take kill!" 42. "Me live to serve." - When staring at him. 43. "That not right!" 44. "What you doing, Arbiter?" - When staring at him. 45. "Tell Mom I love her!" 46. "They got Elite! RUN!!" 47. "They got Elite!" 48. "Why you hurt me?? I like human... eh?" 49. "Me not worthy." - When given a good weapon. 50. "You there?" 51. "Ah! Hurt!" 52. "Monkey!" 53. "Baboon!" 54. "Very bad thing!!!" - When Grenade lands nearby. 55. "We stand still much longer, we be on date!" 56. "If hungry, eat Jackal." - Could be heard on level Sacred Icon when being stared 57. "Demon's helmet make GREAT backpack!" 58. "Not again!" - When stucked by Plasma Grenade. 59. "What's wrong? You scared, Demon?" - Taunting the Master Chief. 60. "What's the catch?" - When given a good weapon. 61. "Wake up! Bad guys!" 62. "Loser." 63. "I'm outta here." 64. "Get it off of me!" - When stucked by Plasma Grenade. 65. "It looks like enemy." 66. Is there a.. problem, sir? - When you're the Arbiter and you stare at a Grunt. 67. "Arbiter, tell me a story." 68. "Take off suit, get on knees! Then see who tough!" 69. "Can I have helmet?" - When the Master Chief is killed by Elites and Grunts together. 70. "Demon feel stupid when I kill it!" - When Master Chief shields are down. 71. "You already have one weapon!" - When swapping guns. 72. "Me still see you!" - When a Grunt spots you while playing as the Master Chief. 73. "Big scary thing run away! Please *snort* don't make me go back!" - Scared Grunt in the level -Sacred Icon. 74. "It die like all rest." 75. "It wasting ammo, but me no care. Ha ha!" - When killed. 76. "I'm little..But very, very angry!" - Playing as the Arbiter and staring at a Grunt. 77. "DIE!" 78. "Too close! Too close!" 79. "We are the champions!" 80. "Can't find him." 81. "Shoot you!" 82. "I smell him." 83. "Elite!!!" 84. "Idiot." 85. "That was Fred!" 86. "What are you doing?!" 87. "What were you thinking?!" 88. "Mighty one?" 89. "We make good team." 90. "Don't shoot me, Arbiter." 91. "Are you angry, Arbiter?" 92. "But Arbiter friend." 93. "Together we kill them all!" 94. "Baby, don't fail me now!" - When it's the last Grunt alive and Master Chief shields are down, holds grenade or other powerful weapon. Only higher ranked Grunts seem to say this. 95. "Yeesssssssss, master. Give me precious, my precious!". - When you give a Grunt a heavy weapon. 96. "I will love you, and pet you, and call you George." 97. "Bad thing!" - When seeing enemy vehicles. 98. "Me want nap, you shoot." - When sleeping. 99. "Every Grunt for self!" - When asleep. 100. "Me so cute, you give me gun!" - When afraid. 101. "Got issue with me performance.. Prefer we have rational adult conversation!" - Hitting a Grunt while playing as the Arbiter. 102. "AAAAH! More bad.. things! Arbiter! Protect! Protect!" - When afraid of Sentinels, level Sacred Icon. 103. "We happy to be Gwunties." - When seeing the Arbiter. 104. "Me do something bad?" 105. "No one see me now." - When engaging Active Camo. 106. "I'm invisible!" - When engaging Active Camo. 107. "Where enemy?" 108. "Maybe me be sidekick, you know like Robin." - When the Arbiter is staring at him. 109. "No one can stop me!" - Said when given a Fuel Rod Cannon. 110. "Tricky, tricky!" - Engaging Active Camo. 111. "My thanks to the Arbiter." or "For me!?" - When given heavy weapon. 112. "Make fire, sing songs. Call it camp!" - When standing still on the Arbiter. 113. "Me do nothing wrong!" - When you injure a Grunt as the Arbiter. 114. "Come here, Arbiter!" - Heretic Grunt taunting. 115. "I always hated you Elites!" - Heretic Grunt teasing. SpecOps Grunts could say that to Heretic Elites on the same level. 116. "You Heretics vewy stinky!" - SpecOps Grunt teasing Heretics. 117. Elite: "Argh, the Demon!" Grunt: "He's green?" 118. "Chimp!" - Taunt when a Marine is hiding or out of line of sight. 119. Grunt 1: "Me so cute, you give me gun!" Grunt 2: "Me cuter!" 120. "AAAAAH! Bad, bad Demon!" 121. "You give 'cause me cute?" - When given Rocket Launcher on the level Uprising. 122. "Hey, where my gun go? Oh, right. Ha ha ha ha ha! Eeh?" - Engaging Active Camo. 123. "Hard to tell but me not female." - When staring at him as the Arbiter. 124. "If OK with you, me need go take pee." 125. "Shhhh! Me hunting Hewatics". - Active Camo engaged. 126. "Not even Grunt want to join your kind! - SpecOps Grunt taunting Heretics. 127. "Me got dibbs on Demon's boots." 128. "Came the wrong way..." - Upon seeing Plasma Grenades planted near them. 129. "God!!" - Upon seeing and understanding the amount of chaos that took place.. 130. "Bastard." 131. "Sissy!" 132. "All is lost!!!" 133. "He slip out right under nose...that's impossible, me have great nose. My family has been bred for noses! And mine best!" - When you hide from a Grunt as the Master Chief, with the IWHBYD Skull active. 134. "But I only shot it once... Wait.. I shot it many many times, and killed many many enemies!" - IWHBYD probably needed. 136. "Something in the way he moves! That's right! Just like no other Arbiter!! Something in the way he moves me!" - Makes some ticking noises, staring at a Grunt after a battle as the Arbiter with IWHBYD Skull on. 137. "Look out!" - If being attacked or spots a Grenade. 138. "What?" - If stared at by Arbiter. 139. "Arbiter!? What are you doing!?" - If another Grunt is betrayed by Arbiter. 140. "Me hear that!" - Heretic Grunt, in response to #126. 141. "Present from Arbiter? Ooooo." - Give a Grunt Needler or Plasma Rifle). 142. "Heretic Boss! You see? You see?" - Watching running Sesa 'Refumee, shortly before Arbiter went to cut the cables holding up the Gas Mine, level The Oracle. 143. "See! Heretic! - Watching hologram of Sesa 'Refumee. 144. "Scared, Arbiter?" - Heretic Grunt. 145. "Me with you, Arbiter!" 146. "Stinking hairball!" - Taunting a Brute in the level Uprising 147. "Better than expected." - When staring at him. 148. "Oki-doki!" - When exchanging weapons. 149. "Me prefer Brutes!" - If the Arbiter gives a Grunt a bad weapon instead. 150. "Niiice Ride" - When the Arbiter pilots a Spectre. 151. "Run, enemy! Ruuuuun!" 152."A present from the arbiter, ooh" says when you give a good weapon to the Grunt then swap it back for his original weapon 153."Can you change backpack"? sometimes says on the levels Oracle and The Arbiter. 154."Off armor, get on top of me!" heard rarely on level Outskirts 155."Thanks Mighty Arbiter!"-When Arbiter gives a Grunt a better weapon such as a Fuel Rod Gun. 156."Could have been worse." 157."That not me!" 158."Me live, me happy!" 159."Run Away!!!" 160."Youch!!!" 161."Yah-hah!!!" 162."Me live to serve!" 163."Better than expected!" 164."We make good team!"-said to the Arbiter. 165."Together we kill em all!!!" 166."Mighty one?"-siad to Arbiter. 167."OW!!!!!" 168."Yah-Gah!"-normally heard in death. 169."What next,nap?" 170."You hunt,me kill." 171."How about we both take nap?" 172."Need...To...Change...Backpack." 173."What Arbiter?" 174."Ya looking at me?" 175."You have plan?" 176."Not sleeply at all!" 177."Is Problem?" 178."Ummmmmmmmmm,what?" 179."Hard to tell,but me female." 180."Don't worry me awake!" 181."Is there a problem?" 182."Ummm,We go now,fight more." 183."Above Us!" 184."What they look like?" 185."Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" 186."Not here!" 187."Sure me waste ammo and you take my kill!" 188."More Covenant!" 189."Me awake!,Me Awake!" 190."Prophets be proud,huh?" 191."Me do something bad?" 192."That NOT me!" 193."Must...Not...Fall...Asleep." 194."When Hungry, eat Jackal!" 195."No want to die!" 196."Ugh!" 197."Yee!" 198."That easy!" 199."Me miding my own business!" 200."Why do that?" 201."Me do nothing wrong." 202."You the boss." 203."You no hurt me." 204."What you doing Arbiter!?" 205."What me do Arbiter!?" 206."Same team!" 207."On your side!!" 208."Me faithful servent." 209."But, Arbiter friend." 210."Not me!" 211."Careful!" 212."That not right!" 213."Not nice Mighty One!" 214."Why you do that?" 215."That not Good." 216."Thought you friend." 217."STOP!" 218."What Arbiter?" 219."Stop it,Arbiter!" 220."Desist!" 221."Quit it!" 222."OW-OW!" 223."Blargh!"(death) 224."Bad friend!" 225."Why?!" 226."More Enemy!" 227."There something wrong?" 228."Ahh ha-ha Ahh!" 229."LOOK OUT!!!" 230."Me see too." 231."Bad Guy!" 232."Let none escape!" 233."WOW!" 234."Yuh-Gah!" 235."Where he go?" 236."Maybe, me be sidekick, you know...like Robin." 237."Present? From Arbiter? OOOoooh!!" 238."Blegh-degahahahahaghh!!!" (Grunt death by Energy Sword or Needler) 239."Wake up, bad guys!" 240."Where my gun go?" "Oh yeah"-when invisable. 241."Im invisable". 242."Where my gun go?" "Oh yeah" "ha ha he." 243."OWIE!!!!" 244."mmmmmgghhhhhh!"-when mad 245."Me see enemy!" 246."Wo ho hae he" 247."Let's go!" 248."Ready?" 249."Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum" 250."Wee wee weee weeeeee" 251."Fun,Do again" 252."Hey come out and fight!" Halo 3 1. "Feets don't fail me now!" - When last one left alive. 2. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" - When in combat. 3. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" - When blasted in the air by a Grenade. 4. "Take away it's girl, and it turns into a bitch!" 5. "Here, I'll help" - When throwing a Grenade. 6. "Hooray!" - When the Master Chief is dead. 7. "Someone help, I'm fighting Demon!" - When a Grunt is fighting the Master Chief. 8. "Run away!" - Same as above. 9. "Die!" - Same as 7. 10. "Owowowowowow!" - When shot. 11. "Stupid bully!" - Same as 7. 12. "Uh-oh, Grenade!" 13. "Move up!" 14. "I'll help." 15. "He killed my brother!" 16. "Flare! Move!" 17. "You sick bastard!" 18. "It's safe to come out, this is... Sergeant Humanoid. Uhh....Yeah" - When hiding. 19. "You killed my best friend!" 20. "Disaster" - This may be said when a lot of Grunts or Brutes are getting killed. 21. "You killed my friends!" - When you kill lots of Grunts. 22. "He was my nipple mate!" 23. "Arbiter, you've just been spanked!" - When the Arbiter is killed. 24. "They....killed them...Those monsters!" - When you killed all Grunts in the area. 25. "It's a nightmarree!" - If you kill a lot of enemies. 26. "Run for our lives, we're leaderless!" - If you kill their leader. 27. "Bad guy!" 28. "You're going down, big guy!" 29. "Oh no, he's here." - When one sees you. 30. "Oh no." 31. "What are you doing?!" - If Brute sticks Grunt with grenade and then throws him at the player. 32: "He killed Yayap!" - If another Grunt is killed by you. 33: "What will I do without him?" - When one Grunt finds a dead Grunt, but is not attacking the player. 34: "I wish I was back at the nipple!" - When running away from the Master Chief. 35: "It's the Demon! He's going to tear off my arms and use them as Maracas!" 36: "You giant bullying MONSTER!!!!!!!!" 37: "I bet I can stick it!" - Said by a Suicidal Grunt when he charges at a player with dual armed Plasma Grenades. 38: "Enjoy my bright. Blue. Balls!" - Said by a Grunt when kamikazieng. 39: "My light, guides the Journey!" - Said by a Grunt when kamikazieng. 39: "Faith and devotion!" - Said by a Grunt when kamikazieng. 40: "Witness my belief!" - Said by a Grunt when kamikazieng. 41: "Follow the light, brothers!" - Said by a Grunt when kamikazieng. 42: "Help me! Stick you!" - Said by a Grunt when kamikazieng. 43. "I get his boots." - When you die. 44. "Suck it, Heretic"! 45. "Let me live!" - When running away. 46. "Can I have his helmet? Brute master make Ultra." - Random. 47. "I'm gonna eat your liver on a cracker!" 48. "Now he's invisible!" - When he cannnot see where you are attacking from. 49. "This is doom of biblical paportions!" - When you kill a lot of enemies. 50. "Oh Jesus!" - When a Grunt sees you. 51. "It's time for the Grunty Punishment!" 52. "He was my friend...." 53. “The Germans are coming! I mean, the Arbiter’s coming!” 54. "Ding Dong! The Demon's dead!" - When you get killed. 55. "I was wrong to shoot you, I see that now!" 56. "Man, every time we play a hide and seek game where you're suppose to hide, theres no point in you hiding, because I like always know where exactly you are. Its like go hide, and I already know where you're gonna go"! 57. "No my sweet sweet prince like George, don't die..." 58. "Hey, maybe we should stick our heads out!" - More than one Grunt camping in a Bubble Shield. 59. "He killed Jub Jub!" 60. "In the brochure it said this would be fun!" 61. "Oh, this sucks. I'm going north!" 62. "How can something so big hide for so long?" - When hiding. 63. "No! You killed George! We went to college together; he was on my team!" - After killing another Grunt. 64. "Merry Christmas..." - When sleeping. 65. "You killed Flip-Yap! Or Yap-Flip was he? It was Yap-Flip..no, Flip-Yap was his brother! DON'T TELL ME I DON'T KNOW FLIP-YAP!! FLIP-YAP AND I WENT TO NIPPLE ACADEMY TOGETHER, and now he's dead!" - After killing another Grunt (Only with IWHBYD skull active). 66. "Hey, Demon! The jerk store called and they're all out of you. Poor you, stolen at the age of six and conscripted into the military, unnhh! Okay look, you let me live, I got the Fist of Rukt, I'll be the bottom. I'll polish your boots, I'll polish your helmet. It's the gas, haha! When I'm on the gas, I don't know what I'm doing half the time!" - Final Grunt. 67. "I knew I should have taken that leadership class." 68. "Green armour - good camouflage. Shiny green armour - not so good!" 69. "Catch!" - Throwing a Plasma Grenade. 70. "Ooh, ooh! I got dibs on his chestplate!" - After you die. 71. "Demon, you big bully!!" 72. "Flare!" - Throwing a Plasma Grenade. 73. "We suck together, we fight together!" 74. "The Demon will kill us all!!" - When you killed several Grunts. 75. "My Grunty claws will pinch!!" 76. "You killed Poon-Flip, the Flippiest Poon I ever knew." 77. "The Demon alive? That's a bad thing." 78. "Stop MOLESTING me!!" 79. "It's the Germans!! Oops, I mean the Arbiter." - When they see the Arbiter at some point. 80. "Please....don't kill me...." 81. "We killed the Traitor!!" - When the Arbiter is killed by Grunts. 82. "Arbiter, NO!!" - When the Arbiter is about to kill the Grunt. 83. "They killed him too!!" - Usually when the Brute of the Grunt's squad is dead. 84. "What the?" - When the Grunt is rudely awoken. 85. "Oh man, he's OK! Ruunn!!" - Upon discovering that the Master Chief or any of the other characters are fine. 86. "What a world!" - IWHBYD Skull needed. 87. "Oh my God!!! Look at his gloves! He's going to strangle us all!!" - Rare, IWHBYD needed. 88. "I didn't sign up for THIS!!" 89. "We're leaderless, RUN AWAY!" 90. "Bring it, ugly!!" - IWHBYD possibly needed. 91. "Open up and say 'Aaah..'!" 92. "I found the Arbiter!" - Upon seeing the Arbiter. 93. "I kill you, tough guy.." 94. "Commander's dead. Flee, please!" - When the Brute in command is dead. 95. "This one's for your momma!" - Throwing a Grenade. 96. "Plasma throw!" - Throwing a Plasma Grenade. 97. "Eat this, you jerk!" - When throwing a Plasma Grenade. 98. "You mother..." - Rarely heard. When seeing another Grunt killed in battle. 99. "Rukt's Fist, Merry Christmas..." - When sleeping. 100. "Rukt..." - When sleeping. 101. "Fist of Rukt." - When sleeping. 102. "Heres some candy!" - When throwing a Plasma Grenade. 103. "Open up and say 'Ah'!" - When throwing a Plasma Grenade. 104. "Get that guy!" 105. "Not me!" - Wishing he doesn't get killed upon seeing the Arbiter or the Master Chief wreaking havoc on his allies. 106. "I will miss you, sharer of my gas." - When another Grunt is killed. 107. "Look at him!" - Laughing a little, when your shields are down yet you still charge at the Grunts. 108. "I didn't order the Demon on the Menu!" - IWHBYD possibly needed. 109. "Die, Heretic!" - Upon seeing the Arbiter, and oddly, the Master Chief as well. 110. "Please don't kill me, I won't tell the Prophet!!" 111. "He's raping me!" - If a body falls on it, such as being flown from a Grenade. 112. "Ahhh! Get it off of me!" - The same as above. 113. "This one's for your mother!" - When throwing a Grenade, with IWHBYD on. 114. "The Demon is gonna eat me!!!" - When a Grunt is scared and running from the Master Chief. 115. "Meaty pussbag!" - When you are slaughtering the Grunts. 116. "How many times have you seen a Grunt go looking for the enemy and NOT get killed?" - IWHBYD skull possibly needed. 118. "The Demon! RUN AWAAAAY! Oh wait, it's the Arbiter." 119. "Arbiter and Demon!" 120. "I'm SORRY about what happened to your planet!" - When about to be killed by the Master Chief. 121. "How about me be on your side, and you no kill me. Deal?" 122. "The Prophets made me do it!" - Begging mercy. 123. "But I'm just following orders!" - Rare, IWHBYD may be needed. 124. "Suck it, Demon!" Then sometimes follows "Open up and say 'Ah'!" Or other way around also "Demon Flare!" 125. "Oh my God, he killed them all, RUN!" 126. "What now, Demon?" - After the Master Chief dies. 127. "My crabby claws will pinch!" 128. "Holy flare to light the Great Journey!" 129. "Nipple mate, you jerk!!!" - When fellow Grunt is killed. 130. "If you let me live, I'll find your girlfriend! As sappy as that quest might be, I will find your girlfriend!" - About Cortana, when being followed by the Master Chief. 133. "It's not fair!" - When seeing fellow Grunts die. 134. "Me SpecOps! Me take Demon down, haha!" - When a SpecOps Grunt spots the Master Chief. 135. "Well, I guess it's one on one... Do you accept forfits?? Please?!?" - Last Grunt alive. 136. "AYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA, OHHHHHHHH, YAAAAAAHHHH, OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" - Kamikaze Grunt. 137. "He let us to die!!! F***ing monkey!" - To the dead Brute. 138. "Such a sucky race, me eat! It will set aside food nip for a while!" - To the dead Jackal. 139. "Bow chicka, wow wow! To you, human." - When a Grunt sees a Female Marine. A Red vs Blue referance. 140. "The Arbiter's a penis!" - When the Arbiter dies, IWHBYD Skull needed. 141. "You've killed my brother for the last time!" - When you kill random Grunt. 142. "He was my best friend, what am I gonna do without him?" 143. "They'll reward me for your head demon!" 144. "If the Demon gets us he'll rip out our skulls and take our backpacks"-Rare IWHBYD probably required. 145. "F**k you!" -When sees Master Chief. Needs IWHBYD 146."Did you watch that new Youtube Poop?"-Very Rare, IWHBYD skull needed. 147. "The Prophets are gonna love this!" -When Master Chief or the Arbiter is killed. 148. "We destroyed the Arbiter!" -When the Arbiter is killed. 149. "It Bleeds? WE WIN!"-Rare, IWHBYD skull possibly needed. 150. "Enemy, there over there!"-Upon seeing any sorts of enemy. 151. "I call his gun!"-Rare 152. "I'm a killing machine" - When single grunt kills both Master Chief and Arbiter (IWHBYD not required) 153. "Think of what me and my nipple mate did behind that rock....." Rare 154. "I hope the great journey has nipples...." A grunt about to be killed. 155. "Nothing but teats and tedium, they said..." when master chief is seen Rare sayings. 156. "What IS that?!" When he spots a Pure Form on The Covenant, might need IWHBYD. The I Would Have Been Your Daddy Skull is helpful to hear these rarer quotes, while a few require the "I Would Have Been Your Daddy". Note: the rarer quotes may not all be marked as such. Category: Quotes 157. "He killed Flabjab!" 158. "It's safe to come out! This is seargent...Smith...sengensen." 159. "But...I don't WANNA die!" 160. "Merry Christmas" -sleeping grunt. 161."Stupid brutes, telling us to listen to the stupid prophets, about some stupid journey with the stupid gods and the stupid demons"- on the covenant, near the end when grunt see's the flood coming. 162. "Hurray, he's dead! Run!"- after killing brute leader 163. "He's got a big wacking stick, and he's wacking it."- if carrying a Gravity Hammer, IWHBYD required 164. "It's the mighty Fist of Rukt!"- same as above 165. "Demon, this is all just a big misunderstanding."- rare, IWHBYD required 166. "Quick, apologize!" -When being charged by the Master Chief, rare 167. "Oh no, He's got the Fist of Rukt!!" 168. "We'll get you, Demon, we have NEW commanders now! Our old ones were really mean but these new ones are actually pretty nice!" (That's as close as I can remember) 169. "The Brutes! The BRUTES made us do it!" 170. "This is a BIBLICAL kind of doom!" 171. "This game isn't fun." 172. "I don't like this game." 173. "I'm gonna tear out your intestines and wear 'em as a necklace!" 174. "Have pitty Demon." 175. "I'm gonna eat your liver on a cracker!" 176."I'll investigate! Someone get me one of those Sherlock Holmes hats! With a pipe!" 177."I'll cross my fingers and...Oh, crap! I don't have enough fingers!" 178."It's a nightmare!" -When you're killing loads of Grunts 179. "You let me live I'll find your girlfriend, as sucky as that quest would be, I would go and find your girlfriend." 180. "Well this sucks, I'm going north." Note: Number 59 could refer to the fact that in Star Wars Battlefront 1, creating a profile called Jub Jub will cause everyone to be short and stubby, like a Grunt.